The evolution of computers is currently quite active in the mobile device environment. It is now well-known to including calendaring, contacts, and messaging functions in mobile devices. More recently, there has been a veritable explosion of the number and type of applications that are configured to the unique form factors and computing environments of mobile devices. In particular, audible alerts comprising ringing, beeping or the like are used to alert people to events, but can be distracting, for example in meetings or the like.